She Thinks She Needs Me
by smartprettyawkward
Summary: A short story with help from Andy Grigg's Song She Thinks She Needs Me Please read and review
1. She Thinks She Needs Me Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story by one of my favorite new authors, KatrinaLeigh. She wrote a cute story to Brad Paisley's "Little Moments". If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.**

**This story is a song fiction to Andy Grigg's "She Thinks She Needs Me." I don't own any of the characters or any of the words taken directly from his song.**

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

"Good morning honey!" Lucy said cheerfully as she placed a breakfast tray in front of her husband of two months, Kevin. Kevin groaned as he sat up in bed. "I made your favorites: French toast, hash browns and bacon." She said with a cute smile. "Oh!" she exclaimed, making Kevin jump, "I can't forget the freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Is there some special occasion?" Kevin questioned.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Nope, I just thought you could eat breakfast in bed."

"Thanks sweetie." Kevin leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured in her ear. He continued kissing her but she pulled away.

"Not now Kevin, eat up. I got up extra early so I could review for my Family Counseling midterm and make you breakfast."

"Yes dear" Kevin said with a laugh.

Kevin watched his wife study for her midterm while he ate breakfast in bed. They had been married two months, and he had never loved her more. She was working to finish her Theology degree and her goal was to become a minister at Glen Oak Community Church, where her father worked. He had always supported her, even through the late nights when she was studying for her History of Scripture final or when she was struggling to finish her Old Testament midterm paper. She would often tell him how grateful she was to have him as a husband. She reminded him how much she loved him and thanked him for all of his support while she was finishing school.

What Lucy didn't know was that she was the one keeping him motivated. There were many times after a long day arresting drug dealers or pulling people over for speeding that he questioned why he had chosen a career in public service. But as soon as he opened the door to their garage apartment Lucy would greet him with a cheerful smile and wrap her arms around him and welcome him home.

Kevin would listen as she told him about her day while they were eating dinner. She always had a positive outlook on life, and was cheerful even when she had a bad day. She was his motivation. She was his world. His everything. Lucy was what made him get up each morning. But each night before they went to bed, Lucy would lean over and whisper to Kevin before they fell asleep, "I love you and thanks." And she thought she needed him…

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

**Please review and tell me if y'all like it, thanks! :)**

**If you get the chance, read one of my other stories: The Last Thing She Said and A Rush of Wings. Thank ya!**


	2. She Thinks She Needs Me Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I still don't own any of the characters or the lyrics taken from the song**

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

_She tells me every morning_

_They just don't make men like you_

_She thinks I've got it together_

_She swears I'm as tough as nails_

_But I don't have the heart to tell her_

_That she don't know me that well_

Lucy sat at the table smiling as Kevin walked out of their room in his police uniform. "You look really good in that uniform," Lucy said with a grin.

Kevin laughed. "Thanks hun." He crossed to the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Could you pass the milk please?" he asked as he took it from her. "Thanks. Do you have a busy day today?" he asked looking up. "I was thinking we could go out when I get off from work," he said as he poured milk over his cereal.

"I'll be in class until four and then I need to run to the grocery store to pick a few things up that I forgot to get earlier this week. But I would clear my schedule anytime so I could go out with you," she replied with a smile.

Kevin laughed. "Well that's not necessary Luce. I won't be getting off work until about seven, so you'll have plenty of time to run your errands."

They sat in silence for a moment then Lucy reached over the table and took his hand. "Have I told you lately how much respect I have for you? You work hard as a police officer and are a wonderful husband. You always have your life in order, while I'm a mess." She smiled as she motioned to all her books spread out over the table. "You're one of a kind and I love you."

That caught Kevin's attention. He was suddenly curious what brought on the respect speech. She only said these things when she wanted him to do something or when something was wrong and she was preparing him for bad news. He didn't think anything was wrong, and couldn't think of what she could possibly want. "Luce? Are you alright?"

"Of course Kevin. I'm fine," she replied. Kevin raised his eyebrows. "I promise I'm fine," she laughed.

"Then what brought on the speech about respect?" he asked.

"I don't think I tell you enough how much I respect you, that's all," she replied softly.

"That's it?" For some reason, Kevin didn't believe her.

"Well the other day…" her voice started to trail off and tears formed in her eyes.

Kevin got up and pulled his wife into a hug. Something was wrong. "Is there something bothering you?"

Lucy wiped her eyes. "It's nothing really, it's just that…" She stopped and new tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy, honey, if something is wrong you can always trust me. I'll always be here for you. I love you," Kevin said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That's just it Kevin, you may not always be here," Lucy explained through her tears. She paused for a moment and wiped away the remaining tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's really not that big of a deal I guess," she sighed. "Yesterday I was talking to Meghan and she told me about her brother. He's a police officer in Denver and he was on a drug bust. They had just completed the sale when the seller figured out he was a cop. He shot him right there in the middle of the street," she said emphasizing the last few words. Kevin pulled Lucy into a hug. "And his wife found out she's pregnant earlier that morning," she continued as she looked up at him.

"Is that why you started talking about respect and clearing your schedule?" Kevin asked

"Yes. I'm just worried that the same thing could happen to you. You put your life on the line everyday you're at work. I don't know what I would do if you were killed."

Kevin smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Roxanne and I take care of each other and you shouldn't worry." He pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry I have to run off, but I need to get going for work. Are you going to be okay?"

Lucy smiled, "I'll be fine. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you too." As he crossed the room to grab his car keys and wallet he turned around to face her, "You aren't pregnant are you?" he asked anxiously.

Lucy smiled. "No, I'm not."

Kevin exhaled slowly. "Just making sure. I'll be home by seven and then we can go out," he said as he ran out the door.

"Be careful!" She said as the door closed.

--- Later that Afternoon ---

"Kevin!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran into the hospital room Kevin was in. Right after she had gotten back from the grocery store, the hospital called to tell her Kevin was being kept overnight for observation. Apparently, he had suffered from a gun shot womb to the shoulder. Lucy knew something bad would happen to him today, she could feel it in the bottom of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Lucy questioned as she began to cry.

"Don't cry honey, I'm fine." Kevin replied with a small smile. He didn't want to upset her. He didn't even want her to know he was here. He asked the doctor not to call Lucy, but they did anyway. He didn't want her to worry, and after her breakdown this morning he knew the instant she found out he was here she would be worried sick.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, taking his hand.

"Roxanne and I pulled a young man over for speeding and when I started to approach the car, he pulled out his gun and shot me." He noticed Lucy's worried face and continued, "But the doctor said I'll be fine so don't worry."

"I just knew something bad would happen to you," Lucy said softly. "Does it hurt really bad?"

"Not that bad," Kevin replied, trying to sound honest.

She kissed him, "Well Officer Kinkirk, you are one tough man," she said with a smile.

The truth was it hurt like hell, but he would never tell her that.

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

_She tells me every morning_

_They just don't make men like you_

_She thinks I've got it together_

_She swears I'm as tough as nails_

_But I don't have the heart to tell her_

_That she don't know me that well_

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	3. She Thinks She Needs Me Chapter 3

**Nope, still own nothing. See the first chapter for disclaimer.**

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

It was a warm summer day in Glen Oak and Kevin was busy planting flowers in the front yard. Kevin and Lucy had just bought their first house earlier in the spring. He promised her he would work on the landscaping, and naturally, Lucy wanted it done sooner rather than later. She had been reminding him of his promise for the past week and a half. Finally, he had the day off and would spend the afternoon planting flowers.

When he finally finished planting and watering the last pink impatients, he went inside to find Lucy. He spent the afternoon planting flowers and wanted her to come see what he had done to the yard. He found her stretched out on the leather couch in the living room reading. She looked like she was busy and he hated to interrupt her, so he leaned against the doorway watching her. She was beautiful. Her blond hair fell gracefully over her light pink tank top and she was absorbed in one of her books for class. This was how he loved her. Simple and beautiful.

Lucy could feel someone was standing behind her watching her. She sighed; she needed to finish reading this book for her Synoptic Gospel class tomorrow. She wasn't going to get anything done if he came in and started talking to her. She didn't want any distractions right now. She turned to face him. "Yes?" she snapped.

Kevin stood straight up surprised to hear her snap at him. "I finished planting all the flowers, do you want to see?" he asked walking towards her.

"I don't have time to look at flowers Kevin."

"It will only take a minute hun," he replied.

"No Kevin, I need to finish reading this for class tomorrow and then I have to write a paper analyzing why the Gospel of John isn't considered synoptic. Oh, and my parents are coming over for dinner tonight, so I need to get started cooking. But before I do that, I need to finish cleaning. So does it look like I have time to look at flowers?" She said angrily.

Kevin sat on the edge of the couch next to her. "I understand your busy, would you like me to help you with something? I can finish the cleaning, just tell me what needs to be done," he said as he put his arm around her.

She pushed him away. "I don't have time for this Kevin. Please just stay out of the way so I can finish everything." She slammed her book closed and stood up to leave but Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down in his lap. She started to protest but he kissed her firmly.

"Luce, maybe you should take a break. I would be happy to help you with the cooking or the cleaning, but you have to tell me what needs to be done."

"Kevin…" she whined, trying to wiggle free.

He started laughing at how serious she was being. "Luce," he said through his laughter, "Calm down, it's alright."

"Let go of me, I don't have time for this," she said adamantly.

"You don't have time for me anymore?" he asked jokingly.

She shot him an angry glare. "That's not what I said. Just…" She struggled to free herself from his arms and he finally released her. She immediately stood up and stalked away.

He knew Lucy was crazy and he still married her. She had complained about being busy before but she usually let him help her. There were many nights he would do the dishes while she studied or he would put the last load of laundry in the dryer. For some reason today she wouldn't let him help. There must have been something else bothering her, but he wasn't going to worry too much about it. He was certain if he left her alone for a while, she would come around. In awhile, she would wrap her arms around him and tell him how sorry she was for griping at him earlier. After all, she did this every time they argued. Yep, she would come around he thought as he lay back on the couch.

--- A few hours later ---

Lucy stood at the sink cleaning up the dishes from dinner. She had made her mom's recipe of pasta salad and hamburgers. Everyone loved it of course and her mom thanked her for a night off from cooking. Lucy didn't like to cook, probably because didn't have time for it. When she was growing up, her mom cooked dinner every night. Lucy also cooked every night, but simple things. She usually just cooked some hamburger and added it to a box with seasonings and noodles or rice. She rarely had time to make a completely homemade meal.

"Thanks for dinner sweetie, it was delicious," Kevin said as he picked up a towel to dry the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked

"I just thought I would help you dry the dishes, that's all," Kevin replied.

"Well I don't need any help from you. I can handle things by myself. Do you think I'm incapable?" she asked as she shot him an angry glance.

"No, I know you are a capable woman and can handle everything life throws at you. I just want to help you out, I want to make your life easier," Kevin said sincerely.

She turned to him and sighed, "Kevin, please just leave."

"What's bothering you? Do you want to talk about it? Is there something I can do for you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not a damn criminal Kevin, stop interrogating me," she half yelled.

Kevin was concerned. She never cussed before and especially not at him. There had to be something important bothering her and it must have been more than just stress. He hated seeing her like this; he hated it when she was mad at him. He hated it even more when he didn't know what she was mad about. "Fine, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

She turned to face him, "Ya know, there is one thing you could do for me. You could stop getting in the way and just let me work and do things myself," she said smugly. "And I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk," she added, noticing the hurt look on Kevin's face.

Kevin set down the towel. "Alright, come find me if you're ever ready to talk," he said as he left the kitchen. He turned back to face her. "I love you," he said, hoping for a response; but she said nothing.

Later that night, Kevin tried to apologize for whatever he had done that had upset her. Instead of her routine of apologizing too, she blew him off. She completely ignored him as he sat next to her on their bed. She didn't tell him to leave or push him away; she just sat there ignoring him. But she did make him sleep on the couch.

This continued for the next week. She would only respond to Kevin's questions with simple yes or no answers. By this time, Kevin was genuinely worried about her. What could he have done to make her this angry? He had asked nearly everyone in the Camden family if they knew. They assured him they didn't know, but said eventually the whole thing would blow over; he just had to be patient. And he was. Because she was his everything.

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

To be continued…

**Thanks for your reviews, please review this chapter, thanks!**


	4. She Thinks She Needs Me Chapter 4

**See the first chapter for the disclaimer**

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_

_When she's laying next to me_

_But she don't know that when I hold her_

_That she's really holding me_

_Holding me_

It had been a long day at work. Kevin had to work the early shift and when one of the other officers called in sick, Detective Michaels asked Kevin to take his shift. He had agreed, wanting to give Lucy as much as time alone as possible. He pulled his blue SUV into their garage and opened the back door to their house. He was going to immediately change out of his uniform and take a quick nap on the couch.

When he opened the door he thought he heard Lucy crying. "I wonder what the problem is now," he muttered under his breath. He laid his wallet and keys on the table by the door and went to find Lucy.

When he entered the living room, he saw her curled up on the couch crying. He debated whether or not he should go over there and comfort her, or if he should leave her alone. He decided to try and talk to her.

He crossed the room to the couch and sat on the other end from where she was. "Luce?" he said quietly, but Lucy still jumped.

Lucy sniffed and wiped her tears. "Oh, it's you. You scared me," she said through her tears.

"Is everything alright?" Kevin questioned

"Yes," she replied as she shook her head.

Kevin smiled. That was a definite 'no'. "Come here," he said gently and Lucy scooted across the couch until she was in his arms. "Now, tell me what has been bothering you." She shook her head. Kevin took her hand, "That's okay, I'll wait until you're ready."

Lucy cried for another minute and looked up at Kevin. She could tell he wasn't going anywhere. She knew she had hurt him a lot during the last week and she felt awful. That was part of the reason she was upset now. She had been cruel to him, how could she expect him to forgive her?

Everything was getting to her. She was in her last year of school and the work was harder than ever. She had always strived to be an outstanding student and she also wanted to be a wonderful wife. And that meant a lot of studying and cooking and cleaning and trying to make time to spend with Kevin and her family. After two years of trying to do it all, it finally caught up with her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"For what?" Kevin asked

"For acting awful to you all this week," Lucy said softly, still avoiding looking at him.

"I accept your apology, although it isn't necessary," he replied as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Luce, look at me," he gently said. She finally raised her head to look at him. "I love you more than anything in the world and if there is ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you."

Lucy buried her head in his shoulder. "Ammamama," she mumbled.

Kevin chuckled, "What?"

She raised her head, "I said I'm such a jerk."

"No, no you're not."

"Yes I am," she said slowly. "I let all my stress and worries get to me and then I yelled at you. I pushed you away, even though you just wanted to help. I guess its finally caught up to me. I'm just feeling really overwhelmed"

"Honey, I understand. You go to school full time and are a wonderful student and you're also a great wife. And somehow between all the things you do, you still make time to volunteer at Habitat for Humanity and spend time with your friends and family. I realize you're always busy and that's why I want to help you out with things around the house."

"Well you're busy too."

"Not half as busy as you are. Sometimes I think you do to much. Luce, I would love to cook dinner for you when you're busy studying and I can vacuum too." She smiled. "And I think I know how to dust the furniture and who knows, I might know how to do a load of laundry. I'm here for you, use me, because I love you and don't know what I would do without you."

Lucy smiled and gently kissed him. "I love you too and I'm the luckiest woman alive," she said as she pulled his arms around her and continued kissing him.

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_

_When she's laying next to me_

_But she don't know that when I'm holding her_

_That she's really holding me_

_Holding me_

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss_

_Without her touch_

_Without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world_

_She's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

_Yea now the funny thing is_

_She thinks she's the lucky one_

**Please review cause this is the last chapter and I wanted to get it done before finals!**

**I've got another story that I'm working on, it's a little similar, but not really, to A Rush Of Wings, so look for that sometime :)**


End file.
